The Hawk and the Spider
by winchesterandsons
Summary: A collection of Clintasha one shots. May contain other pairings later...? TITLE CHANGE! Was originally titled Clint and Natasha
1. Cold and Nightmares

**So I found a thing FULL of a bunch of drabble prompts and I'm choosing my favorites and making them into short one shots! Enjoy.**

* * *

"How long have you been up here?" Clint asked upon his discovery. While he was aimlessly looking around in the kitchen for something to eat, he noticed it was unusually cold in there. He knew Stark didn't keep the tower warm like most people keep their houses, but it was even too cold for him. That was when he noticed the door to one of the balcony's was open, blowing cold air inside. He walked over to close to door only to find Natasha sitting on the ground.

"About an hour, I guess." Natasha responded, her voice smooth with a hint of tiredness to it.

"But it's freezing! You should come inside." He urged her, walking over to where she was sitting. He tried to pick her up but there was no chance her moving. For a second he thought she was frozen to the ground.

"I'm from Russia, Clint. I can deal with the cold." She said, to which he responded by mocking what she said with a high-pitched voice. The moment he did that he immediately regretted it when Natasha grabbed his ankle, sending him falling to the ground next to her.

"Jesus Tash!" he yelped as he hit the ground. After a few minutes Clint finally stopped whining that 'you're an evil woman' and Natasha stopped saying, 'oh, man up Barton'.

"So why are you out here anyways?" Clint asked, wrapping his arm around her so she was pressed into his side. He noticed immediately how she relaxed when he put his arm around her. The thought of that brought a small smile to this face.

"Nightmares." She replied easily, letting her eyes flutter shut for a few moments as she got entirely too relaxed in Clint's embrace.

"What are they about this time?" He asked, rubbing her bare arm to make sure she stayed warm. It wasn't unusual for them to get nightmares. Hell everyone in the tower ended up with them at some point.

"You." Natasha said after taking a deep breath. "After the thing with Loki, I...I just got scared that you'd never be, well...you again. That you'd always be possessed by Loki and I'd never get to see you again." she whispered, noticing Clint's grip tighten around her.

"Tasha...don't let that scare you. I'm here, and I'm Loki free. Do you think you could get rid of me that easily?" He joked, hearing a quiet chuckle from the redhead. "I'm not going anywhere." Clint reassured, kissing the top of her head.


	2. Shooting To Save

**Chapter 2! Don't be expecting 2 chapters in one day that often. :)**

* * *

_"It's either you or the girl!" The man yelled in sloppy english, his gun pressed against Clint's head. "You shoot her, or I shoot you and the girl." he ordered Clint, who had his gun pointed at Natasha. _

_The woman in question was being held by two men who were holding her arms out, making it a clear shot for Clint. "Just do it Clint!" She yelled. If he hadn't known her for so long, he never would have picked up on the small quiver in her voice. _

_"Tash you know I can't do this!" he screamed back, blood dripping out the side of his mouth after the brutal beating the men gave him. All he could wonder was what they did to Natasha..._

_"Listen to the girl." The man said, pressing the gun harder against Clint's head. "Shoot her and you live. Don't shoot her and you both die. Choose on the count of three."_

_One_

_"I can't do this." _

_Two_

_"Tasha I love you." _

_Three_

_"I'm so sorry!" he yelled as the gun shot rang out. The man removed the gun from Clint's head and walked away, snickering to himself. The men who were previously holding Natasha let her fall and were following after the man. Once Clint was sure he was alone he rushed over to Natasha, who...was alive?_

_"Tash?" _

_"There's a reason...you're better...with arrows." She gasped, a hint of laughter in her voice. He missed her heart, thank the Lord, but got her lower shoulder, which was pretty close to her heart. _

_"Dammit..." he mumbled over and over, ripping off part of his shirt and pushing it against Natasha's shoulder to put pressure on it. This mission had gone so well. They were doing great; shooting at everything and everyone, and hitting them. Until some men came up from behind them, taking them away from the scene with their handy rags soaked in chloroform. "I'm calling Coulson for help. Just keep talking to me Tash." he mumbled, trying to get someone on the hellicarrier to respond. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, someone finally responded. Luckily, it was Coulson. _

_"Barton? Is everything alright? We lost your signal...wait-we got it back. What's happening?" The agent said._

_"I need help ASAP. Natasha's been hit." He said, keeping his hand firmly pressed against her shoulder. _

_"Five minutes. Don't go anywhere." Coulson said._

_"Five minutes Nat. Can you hang on for five minutes?" Clint asked the red-head, trying to tell him that his hand was getting dangerously close to her boob. _

_"I'm good." She nodded, wincing at the slightest movement she made with her arm. _

_It wasn't long before help came and Clint could finally rest knowing that Natasha was in good hands. _

_Once he was and debriefed, Clint found Coulson roaming the halls. _

_"Is she alright?" Clint asked, rushing over to the handler._

_"She's fine. She did make me promise one thing though." _

_"What was that?" _

_"Well...let's just say you two will never be going to Budapest for a mission again."_

* * *

"So that's what happened in Budapest?" Tony asked, as all the Avengers sat around listening to what they have tried to find out for so long now.

"That's what happened in Budapest." Clint and Natasha said at the same time.

"And now you can stop saying that we got hitched in Budapest." Natasha added, giving Stark the 'say that once more and I'll cut off your balls' look.

"I, the one and only and extremely handsome Tony Stark will never say that the spider and bird boy got secretly married in Budapest ever again for I fear for my life." Tony said, putting both his hands in the air as a sign of 'please don't do that you scare me truce?'

Natasha will always remember Budapest as the place where Clint had to shoot her to save her, but Clint will forever remember it as the first time he told Natasha he loved her.


	3. Some Nights Are Better Than Others

**I'm so loving the reviews, favorites, and follows! Keep 'em coming guys!**

**I am not Stan Lee, therefore I do not own any of these characters whoops.**

**Trigger warning for this chapter? Mentions of rape so...yep.**

* * *

Late at night was usually when he would find out more and more about her haunting past. This rarely happened, and only when she had a few too many drinks. These were the times she let her guard down and was able to be herself. The real Natasha Romanoff. And boy did Clint love that.

It was during these times that he found out that she always wanted to be a dancer, and sometimes when she was sure nobody was around in the tower, she'd lock herself away and dance till she couldn't feel her toes any longer. Those were her favorite days.

It was also during this time they had they had their first kiss.

It was spontaneous. Just an idea of a certain drunk archer who was head over heals in love with a certain red-headed spy. What made it even better was he found that she shared the same feelings towards him.

But now it was after a successful, but hard mission. Successful because they killed the enemy and destroyed everything, and hard because while Natasha was working her 'magic' on the mark, he took everything way too far with her. He told her what his plans were, like they all would. But then he drugged and raped her, and that ended up bringing back memories of her days at the Red Room which were memories she didn't want to remember.

Now she was crying and drunk, something she doesn't usually do. The crying part at least; the drunk part happened more than she was willing to admit.

This was definitely a night Clint would remember. He would remember how her hair was still wet from the shower she took moments earlier, which added to the moisture on his shirt (the other coming from her tears.) He'd remember how this was the first time he ever saw her just uncontrollably break down right in front of him.

"Everything's going to be okay Tash, I promise it will. The worst is over." Clint reassured, kissing the top of her head.

"They used to do that to me in the Red Room. Once I got old enough and wouldn't follow the rules. I never thought that would happen to me again." Natasha mumbled, her head buried in the crook of his shoulder. It seemed like the tears were finally stopping, and now she had a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Thank you Clint." she yawned, letting her eyes flutter closed.

"For what?" He asked, confusion easily heard in his voice.

"For staying with me."

"I'd never leave you. Even if my life depended on it." He replied, falling back against the pillows on the bed. He noticed how tired she seemed, but he wasn't quite ready to let her go yet.

"I know." she responded, her lips twitching upwards into a smile. Moments after she was sound asleep. Unaware of the days events. Oblivious to it all.

* * *

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Everything means so much to me guys! 3**


	4. Stars

**Thank you everyone for favoriting and following! You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Also, you can feel free to leave a comment with a prompt you'd like for me to write, or leave it in my ask box on tumblr! My URL is in the description on my profile. **

**Your feedback is AMAZING!**

**As usual, I do not own these characters partly because I'm not awesome enough to and partly cause I'm not Stan Lee.**

* * *

They were sprinting through an unsuspecting village in Florence, Italy. Natasha and Clint up against, at least, two dozen gunmen who were firing shots at them.

"This way." Clint said quietly to Natasha, turning down a dark alleyway. They stood against the wall, blending in with the darkness that surrounded them. It wasn't long until they saw the gang that was previously chasing them run right past they alleyway.

Both of them sighed a sigh of relief, their breathing heavy from all the running they had done.

"Where do we go? They're bound to divide into groups and go looking for us." Natasha whispered, looking between both exits of the alley to make sure nobody was coming. Looking around they noticed that there weren't many things useful for hiding. Some trash cans and fire escapes mainly.

"I've got an idea." Clint said, pulling down the ladder on one of the fire escapes.

"_You _have an idea? This won't end well." Natasha joked, walking over to him.

"Oh ha ha very funny. But maybe we could hide up on the roof? I don't think they'd look up there." Clint suggested, climbing up the fire escape.

"And for once your idea is useful." She said as she started the climb up to the roof.

After the short climb and looking around to gather where they were, they sat down to rest.

"Look, you can see some of them over there." Clint said, pointing out into the distance where they could see a few figures, obviously holding guns.

"Let's just hope they aren't smart enough to find us." Natasha murmured as she scoped out the surrounding roofs next to them.

While Natasha looked around, keeping an eye on the men looking for them, Clint was standing in awe while looking up at the night sky.

"Okay, I think we're safe...Clint?" She asked, puzzled as to why he was so memorized by the sky. They saw it all the time so why should it be anything special?

"Look up."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"You're an idiot."

"Just look."

"I don't see why bu-" She stopped mid sentence, looking like she was told to.

They'd seen stars, but not quite like this.

"Don't see this in New York now do we?" Clint mumbled, a big grin stretching out across his lips.

"When I was little, way before the Red Room, I'd sit out with my father and we'd look at the stars. He would always tell me where the constellations were and I never paid attention to what he'd say the first time." She said, a hint of laughter in her voice. Посмотрите дорогой he would say to me, pointing to all the different ones. I've never looked at the stars since."

They stood in silence for a while longer. She leaned up against him, her head on his shoulder and his hand around her waist. It was a position they were both very used to.

They were feeling peaceful before they heard the shouts of "There they are!" and gun shots rang out into the air.

And they were off to the races once more.

* * *

**So this was a fun chapter to write!**

**Just to clear some things up: **

**Посмотрите дорогой means look darling. I'm not sure if it's right, but that's what google translate told me so i'm good with that. **

**Review and Favorite! Feedback keeps this going. :)**

**Also, I just started watching Being Human (U.K.) so when I'm not at school or updating, I'm watching that. :) I can't help it but Aidan Turner is so attractive. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forgot to review. **


	5. Stupid Romance Novels

**And a new chapter! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**As usual I don't own these characters blah blah blah**

* * *

"I feel so...ugh what's the word? I feel stupid around you. Yeah. Stupid."

Clint stared blankly at her, not sure how to respond? "...Okay?"

"No, not...not dumb or unintelligent. Like...stupid like the characters in stupid romance books or movies that all the teenage girls just _have _to see. That kind of stupid." Natasha blurted out, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Am I going crazy or is Natasha Romanoff actually confessing her love for me?" Clint joked, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Love is for children, Clint." Natasha deadpanned, balling her hands up in the sleeves of her shirt.

"Then I guess we're children."

"We're grown adults."

"It's a metaphor, Tasha."

"Oh don't you Tasha me."

"Bu-"

"No."

"We were having this lovely conversation, let's go back to that." Clint said, laughing while he spoke.

"What I originally was saying was...I guess...I have feelings for you. Not love, but what I imagine is really close." Natasha said, biting on her bottom lip.

"You know I love you. I told you countless times." He responded, placing one of his hands over hers. She immediately grabbed onto his hand, almost like it was an instant reflex. The thought of that made Clint smile.

"I've never loved anyone before, so I'm not entirely sure what it feels like. But what I imagine it feels like, I feel around you. Does that make any sense?" She asked, still shocked that she was even saying all of this.

"It makes perfect sense." Clint said before he leaned in and kissed her. They had kissed before, so it was nothing new. But something about this kiss was magical and perfect and meant to be and it made sense. It was soft and full of love, a type of kiss Natasha didn't get too often.

"I think...I wouldn't mind being children for a while." Natasha murmured, a smile plastering itself across her lips.

"That's good enough for me." He said, pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

**Well...I hope you like it! I'm not very good at writing fluff...but I tried.**

**This chapter was too fluffy...so next chapter will have to be...ANGST!**


	6. Like James Bond

**Sorry I haven't updated! I usually try for wednesdays, but I haven't found anything to write about. So I just decided to write and...this happened!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**As usual I don't own Marvel or James Bond sigh.**

**IMPORTANT! THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BEFORE MY BUDAPEST STORY, so all that pretty much means is that this is before Clint and Natasha get together awww **

* * *

"I'm like James Bond." Clint said while straightening his bow tie.

"No you're not." Natasha called out from the bathroom where she was putting on makeup.

It was an easy mission they had been sent on. Fury could have sent any agents to do this, but it had to be them. Of course, it seems logical to send out your best agents even on the easiest of missions.

"Yes I am. I'm a spy, he's a spy. We're both good-looking. You can't go wrong with a good-looking spy." He said, uniting his first unsuccessful attempt at tying a bow tie.

"Order a martini tonight and I'll disown you."

"You don't own me in the first place."

"No, but think of the countless times when I've saved your sorry ass in the field."

"Let's remember who didn't kill who when they were sent to."

"Oh shut up, Barton. You brought me back cause you thought I was pretty."

"Well you are." Clint said, leaning up against the door frame of the bathroom. "But, I brought you back because you had potential. You didn't even flinch when my arrow was drawing blood from how hard I was pressing it into your chest. I was honestly going to kill you. But I didn't."

"Oh don't get all sentimental on me. You know I don't like to think about the past." She said, shaking her head as she walked over to Clint. "The past is gone. I don't like thinking about things that are gone." She added while successfully tying his bow tie before putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Is that why you never talk about your past?" He asked.

"I didn't come here expecting to think about the good old days. Can we just go kill whoever it is we have to and go home?" Natasha said, starting to get annoyed at the conversation they were having.

"Well that's a nice way of putting it," He said walking out the door. Natasha sighed and followed him, hoping this mission would go smoothly and quickly.

All they had to do was find the mark and poison him, which was easy because he was definitely a drinker, and was in the hotel bar.

The quietly stood in the elevator, neither of them speaking or even glancing at one another. Natasha was pissed and Clint knew better than to mess with her. Or to even speak for that matter.

It seemed like eternity until they finally got to the first floor.

"Do you have the poison?" Clint asked as they walked out the elevator. Though he feared for his life, he had to make sure everything was about to go smoothly. Mission OCD. Like travel OCD, but worse.

"Of course I do. Remember, stay away from me unless something goes wrong. Look out for anyone who seems suspicious. I'll get him away from his people and put the poison in his drink. Wait a minute before following me." She replied before walking away.

"Good luck Tash." He called out, watching her hips sway back and forth as she walked. Clint sighed, knowing things were getting rocky between them. He wished he could it, but the only thing he could say to her was that he was hopelessly in love with her. That wouldn't go over very well.

The thoughts going through his head kept him occupied before he followed. How he wished that he would be able to kiss those lips with the bright red lipstick on them. That he could run his hands down her hips, memorizing every curve her body had.

He quickly got rid of those thoughts; pushing them to the back of his mind with all the others. He walked into the bar and immediately caught sight of Natasha. The man they were looking for was some Russian mafia leader, who happened to have plans to start a third world war. "Damn Russians." Clint muttered as he watched Natasha do her job.

It seemed like everything was under control. She was putting the poison in his drink while he was talking to some people around him. It made Clint sick to see the way he looked at Natasha. He knew every dirty thought that was going through the mans mind and wanted to put a stop to it. Luckily, a few minutes after he gulped down his drink and started showing signs of being poisoned, he fell to the ground.

Clint laughed quietly as he watched Natasha act surprised when he fell to the ground. It got harder to keep a straight face when he saw her call for help. Once a group had gathered around Natasha was able to weasel her way out and back over to Clint.

"Piece of cake. Fury could have gotten anyone to do this." She said, walking up to Clint.

"Well he didn't and the mission is done. Now, I say we go back up to our room and order a bottle of champagne to celebrate our victory." Clint said, holding out his arm. A soft smile spread across his lips when Natasha looped her arm through his.

"Lead the way." She said, returning the smile.

"See I am like James Bond."

"Not this again."

"Bond always gets the girl."

"But you didn't get a girl tonight."

"Well I've got you."

"I don't count."

"Of course you do."

"Alright then, Agent Barton."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Make sure to review and favorite! **


	7. Colors

**Okay, I am really really REALLY sorry for abandoning you guys! **

**I hope this chapter will make everything okay? :)**

**I promise a regular update (hopefully)**

**As usual I don't own the characters in this story blah blah blah **

* * *

_Red_

The color of her hair sprawled out on her pillow in the mornings. The way it looked like a red waterfall when it fell down her back. The vibrance of it on her pale skin.

_Orange_

The color of the setting sun that they watched many times together. All the other colors, twisting and twirling together. But they all ended up being one color. In the end they were all orange.

_Yellow_

He laughed every time she ranted about yellow. It was her least favorite thing. It reminded her of lemons, and nobody hated lemons more than she did.

_Green_

The color of the eyes he loved looking into. Their mask going down for him, and only him. The eyes he could get lost in, trying to understand her. They fit her perfectly.

_Blue_

The color she saw in her nightmares. Seeing her partners eyes that vibrant blue scared her more than anything. It was her second least favorite color. Next to yellow.

_Purple_

The color that made no sense to her, but reminded her of him. His uniform. Her favorite t-shirt of his. The way she would steal that shirt and wear it when he was gone. She never told him, but he could always smell her scent on it when he returned.

Black

It was her. It was in her name. It was the color she mostly wore. Her world when he wasn't there.

* * *

**Okay, I had to put the "Black: My world when she's not there" in there. I mean, tell me you weren't expecting it.**

**Extra points if you sang that line. **

**Read and Review!**

**-Erin**


End file.
